


Cabin Fever

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Eddie and Buck spend a weekend in the mountains. Guys weekend turns into something so much more.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 614





	Cabin Fever

Buck was stoked. He was vibrating out of his skin with excitement as he lifted another case of beer into the back of his jeep. He was a bit bummed that Christopher couldn’t come though. School was important and all and he understood why Eddie didn’t want to pull him out of it for three days but it still sucked. Christopher would have loved the cabin Buck had rented out in the mountains. It was near a lake and a lot of hiking trails. Buck couldn't wait to get up there. He desperately needed a break from work and a change of scenery. Eddie had been the one that had suggested they go camping one day...Yeah, Buck hated camping. Sleeping in a tent with bugs? No, thank you. A luxurious cabin in the woods with WIFI, that was more his speed. Eddie had rolled his eyes at the idea but still agreed to come along. Something about his therapist saying it would be good for him. Buck tried not to be offended by that. He lifted that last case of beer into his trunk and shut it. Eddie should be here any minute so they could head out. The two hour drive from Buck’s place to the cabin was going to be interesting. Buck was curious how Eddie would fare on a road trip. He used to drive Maddie crazy on road trips by talking too much or singing too loudly. Buck smiled and leaned against his jeep as Eddie’s truck pulled into the parking lot. Eddie stepped out of his truck and Buck bit back a laugh, of course he would go for the flannel. Eddie opened the back seat of his truck to grab a few things to put into the back of Buck’s jeep.

“I’m guessing you only packed beer and clothes? No food?” Eddie stated, earning an eye roll from Buck. 

“I packed food.” Buck grumbled at the know-it-all and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Doritos don’t count as food, man.” Eddie shot back with a knowing look and Buck huffed. 

“I figured I would leave the food up to you.” Buck shrugged as Eddie handed him a few grocery bags and a cooler to put in the back.

“Good call.” Eddie laughed as he helped Buck make room for everything. 

“How bummed is Christopher, right now?” Buck asked as he closed the trunk again. 

Eddie sighed running a hand through his hair. “He’s pretty pissed. But honestly, as much as I hate to say it...I kinda need a break.” Eddie frowned looking guilty just by uttering those words. 

Buck clapped his shoulder. “That’s normal, man. Don’t forget you’re a single dad raising a great kid but a kid who also needs a bit more help than most. It’s okay to need a break every now and again. It’s human.” Buck told him and Eddie nodded with a small smile.

“You’re getting better at your pep talks, Buck.” Eddie joked and Buck laughed as they got into his jeep. 

“It’s all those Marvel movies that Christopher has been making me watch with him. They are rubbing off on me.” Buck smirked and Eddie snorted.

“Yeah, you’re a real life Steve Rogers, man.” Eddie remarked sarcastically and Buck smirked. 

“Well I do have a great ass.” Buck joked and Eddie rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“No comment.” Eddie shook his head as he turned on the radio. 

“You know where you are going right?” Eddie asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and Buck closed his eyes for a quick second.

“Not even out of the parking lot yet and you are already backseat driving.” Buck grumbled and Eddie shrugged.

“More like passenger seat driving.” Eddie flashed him one of his trademarks smiles and Buck couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, I know where we are going. It’s two hours so get comfy.” Buck stated and Eddie nodded grabbing his coffee and taking a large sip. 

“Two hours in a car with you...Don’t know if I’m going to make it without commiting murder.” Eddie teased and Buck snorted. 

“We’ve been over this, Eddie. I could so kick your ass.” Buck said as he pulled onto the highway. 

Eddie looked unimpressed. “Sure. Whatever you gotta tell yourself, man.” Eddie said leaning back into his seat. 

Buck gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. “You're so lucky I didn’t knock you straight on your ass on your first day.” Buck muttered and Eddie chuckled around his coffee.

“If anyone had reason to get knocked flat on their ass, it was you. You and your jealous insecure ass.” Eddie smirked and Buck looked at him with mock anger. 

“I was NOT jealous.” Buck stated but even to his own ears he could hear the lie. 

“Sure…” Eddie teased and Buck cranked the music to drown out his best friend. 

Eddie laughed as he took another sip of coffee.

“Hey, I told you before, I get it. A hot new guy comes along…” Buck cut him off. 

“Hot? I’m hotter than you, thank you very much.” Buck added with a raised eyebrow clearly offended. 

Eddie blinked at him. “Excuse me?” Eddie asked and his smile was so bright that Buck couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I’m hotter. I mean objectively speaking you are kinda hot but I’m smoking,” Buck said flexing his bicep earning a snort from Eddie.

“Delusional and jealous.” Eddie muttered with amusement and Buck pouted.

“I was not jealous!” Buck growled out lightly and Eddie nodded.

“Sure. What was it that you said to me...something about respecting my elders?” Eddie choked out between his laughter. 

Buck slammed his head against the steering wheel gently. “Okay, not my finest moment.” Buck pointed out and Eddie shook his head. 

“I think that was the moment that I knew that you were going to be a pain in my ass for a long time.” Eddie told him with a small smile and Buck smiled back at him. 

“Aw, therapy as turned you into a big old softy.” Buck teased leaning over to smack a wet kiss against Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie pushed him off and rolled his eyes wiping at his cheek. “You’re a child.” Eddie mumbled disgruntled. 

“Don’t worry, man. I got my cooties’s shot.” Buck joked and Eddie shook his head. 

“How are we best friends again?” Eddie asked fighting back a smile. 

“Cause we complete each other?” Buck teased again and Eddie gave him a look that was so classically Eddie being simultaneously amused and annoyed by Buck.

“Just pay attention to the road.” Eddie gestured to the windshield and Buck laughed. 

\--

The rest of the drive to the cabin went by extremely fast for Buck. It was like they had only been driving for forty minutes tops, but that was the thing that happened when he was with Eddie, time always flew by. Buck pulled up to the cabin and Eddie let out a low whistle. 

“Damn, man. Nice job picking this place out.” Eddie stated with approval as they got out of the jeep. 

They got most of the stuff out of the trunk and onto the porch. Buck put in the code to get the key. Once the key was retrieved, he opened the door and was blown away by the inside of the cabin. It was awesome. There was a small kitchen to the right, a large living room with a fireplace to the left, a small bathroom near the living room and a spiral staircase that led to the loft near the back of the cabin. 

“Damn, dude. How much was this again?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged. 

“No idea, it was a gift from Maddie. I think she is trying to blow through all of Doug’s cash…” Buck told him rubbing the back of his neck.

“She should. Fuck that guy.” Eddie muttered darkly and Buck frowned at him. “He’s dead.” Buck replied. 

“And hopefully burning.” Eddie mumbled and Buck nodded. 

Buck really liked that Eddie seemed to genuinely care about his sister. 

“So let’s get everything settled. Grabbed the stuff that needs to go into the fridge.” Eddie ordered gently and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Not even here a minute and you are already bossing me around.” Buck pouted and Eddie smiled at him. 

“You love it when I boss you around.” Eddie winked and Buck blinked at him.

That was borderline flirtatious... Buck thought with a small frown.

“Do I?” Buck asked and Eddie looked over his shoulder as he grabbed some of the stuff on the porch. 

“No offense, man. But you strive on being bossed around.” Eddie replied with a small shrugged and Buck pouted as he helped bring stuff into the cabin.

“What the hell does that mean?” Buck asked and Eddie sighed opening a beer.

“That some people are born leaders others...followers.” Eddie shrugged as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of his beer. 

Buck’s jaw dropped as he stared at him with disbelief. “That is single handedly the worst thing you have ever said to me.” Buck stated with mock hurt and Eddie snorted. 

“We can’t all be alphas, man.” Eddie smirked around his beer and Buck knew he was doing it on purpose now. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! I am an alpha male. Hell, I am THE alpha male.” Buck said puffing out his chest and Eddie bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Huh huh.” Eddie nodded looking entirely unconvinced and Buck threw a bag of Doritos at his head which he caught easily. 

“Get changed!” Buck growled with annoyance and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?” Eddie asked confused and Buck scoffed. 

“Because I am going to kick your ass on a 5k run and show you just who the alpha male is.” Buck said grabbing Eddie’s beer and pouring it down the sink.

Eddie frowned and rolled his eyes before caving. “Fine.” Eddie said grabbing his duffle bag and heading to the bathroom as Buck grabbed his own to change. 

\--  
Buck hissed as he leaned against a tree.

“You got no one to blame but your ego, man.” Eddie laughed as he kneeled in front of Buck checking his ankle. 

“I got the damn roots to blame.” Buck muttered with annoyance and Eddie sighed at him.

“Just a sprain.” Eddie said and Buck nodded trying to not put any weight on it. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. Buck put his arm over Eddie’s shoulder. They stumbled back down the trail. 

“I had you.” Buck mumbled and Eddie bit back a smile.

“Huh huh.” Eddie replied and Buck huffed at him.

“I did. I was winning.” Buck grumbled.

“Sure you were.” Eddie teased and Buck glared at him. 

“I was!” Buck stated and Eddie just nodded looking far too smug. 

Buck stared at him for a second before leaning into bite Eddie’s ear hard. Eddie hissed and jumped slightly. 

“What in the absolute hell, Buck!” Eddie growled and Buck smirked triumphed.

“You were being mean.” Buck stated with a shrug and Eddie blinked at him.

“And you thought your best course of action was to bite me?” Eddie asked with disbelief and Buck just shrugged again. 

“Yes.” Buck answered and Eddie sighed. 

“Bite me again and I’ll bite back!” Eddie grunted with annoyance but Buck’s mind went straight into the gutter.  
“Lighten up.” Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes as the cabin came into view.

Eddie disposed of Buck onto the couch and walked over to the fridge to get two beers. He plopped down onto the couch and handed Buck one. He pulled out his phone to text Christopher another picture. 

“Smile, man.” Eddie said and Buck leaned over and smiled brightly.

Eddie snapped the picture and sent it. 

“Feel kinda bad sending him those when he isn’t here with us.” Buck told Eddie who just smiled. 

“It will do him some good. We are spoiling him far too much.” Eddie said and Buck’s stomach swooped at the we.

“Can’t help it. He has these puppy dog eyes…”Buck started and Eddie shoved his shoulder.

“You thought him that!” Eddie said gesturing to Buck’s blue eyes. 

Buck had the decency to blush at that. 

“To be fair I did give him the ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ speech.” Buck smirked and Eddie laughed. 

“Mhm.” Eddie murmured as he leaned back into the couch.

“How’s your ear?” Buck asked teasingly and Eddie shot him a look.

“Stings.” Eddie grunted and Buck smiled.

“Awe...Is the little alpha male all banged up.” Buck mocked and Eddie shot him another warning look. 

“Are you looking for an ass kicking?” Eddie asked with amusement and Buck snorted.  
“I’m so scared. I took you out with one little nip to the ear.” Buck laughed and Eddie scoffed.

“That was not a nip that was a mauling.” Eddie shot back and Buck blinked. 

“Wow...You must be really boring in bed.” Buck remarked before his brain could process his thoughts. 

Eddie froze next to him and Buck cursed himself in his mind. 

“Excuse me?” Eddie asked offended and Buck bit his lip and shook his head. 

“No, please finish that thought.” Eddie stated slightly insulted and Buck sighed. 

“I mean, if a little bite to the ear makes you grumpy...I can’t imagine you being much fun during sex.” Buck answered before he could stop himself and he wanted to set himself on fire. 

“Are you seriously questioning my abilities in the bedroom?” Eddie asked looking actually annoyed and not amused for once. 

“No! Some people are just more vanilla and that’s okay…” Buck stated earning a dark look from Eddie. 

“Vanilla?” Eddie asked running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Buck blinked...how did they end up here?

“I just meant that some people are more adventurous…” Buck started and Eddie scoffed at him.

“I’m fun in bed. Hell, I’m great in bed.” Eddie shot back as he crossed his arms.

Buck blinked at him. “Okay…” Buck stated and Eddie shot him a glare. 

“You don’t believe me?” Eddie asked and Buck lifted his hands in surrender. 

“I believe you.” Buck whispered and Eddie glared. 

“You’re lying!” Eddie pointed a finger at him and Buck’s eyes widened.

“No, I’m not. I’m sure you are fine in bed.” Buck started and Eddie all but let out a snarl. 

“I’m better than fine! I’m...You know what. I bet I could get you to cum without even touching you.” Eddie claimed and Buck spit up his beer. 

“What now?” Buck asked completely thrown off and Eddie nodded. 

“I’m that good.” Eddie stated proudly and Buck snorted. 

“Yeah no one is that good.” Buck shook his head and Eddie turned to him on the couch. 

“Close your eyes.” Eddie ordered him and Buck frowned. 

“You got nothing to prove…” Buck started but Eddie shot him a look.

“Close them.” Eddie commanded and Buck sighed before closing his eyes. 

“Bring one hand to your neck and gently wrap it around your throat but don’t apply any pressure.” Eddie’s voice went down some many octaves that Buck’s internal system nearly had a meltdown.

Buck did as he was told and brought one hand up to his throat and gently wrapped it around it. 

“Massage your thumb into the junction of your throat and neck.” Buck nearly jumped at how close Eddie’s voice was to his ear but took in a shallow breath and did what he was told. 

“Take your other hand and palm yourself through your sweats.” Eddie whispered into his ear and Buck was entranced. 

Buck did as he was told and started to palm his growing erection...Erection? Shit when did that happen? Buck’s mind was a puddle of goo.

“Tighten your hold on your throat, don’t cut off your air supply just yet but enough to cause you some discomfort.” Eddie ordered and Buck bit his lip and did as he was told. 

Buck could feel himself getting way too hard. “Aright you proved your point.” Buck whispered opening his eyes. 

Eddie was staring at him with hooded eyes and Buck gulped. 

“Did I?” Eddie asked as he glanced down at Buck’s lap, where his hand was still placed. 

Buck let out a deep breath. “Didn’t take you for someone who would be into choking.” Buck whispered shyly and Eddie smirked.

“Not so boring am I?” Eddie asked as he stared at Buck with a heated gaze and Buck was so confused. 

Was he still trying to prove a point or was this something else?

“You want a medal?” Buck grumbled and when he shifted he hissed as his hard-on rubbed against his sweats. 

Eddie was looking way too smug. “I’ll cook us some dinner. You better go shower and take care of that.” Eddie winked as he got up from the couch. 

Buck glared at the back of his head as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

“To be fair, it’s been months for me!” Buck called out as he shut the bathroom door.

He could hear Eddie’s laughter as he got into the shower...It was going to be a long three days. 

\--  
“Do you want to head down and check out the lake?” Eddie asked as he put away the last dish from the sink. 

Buck looked out to see the sun going down and nodded. “Sure.” Buck said grabbing two more beers and opened the door for him and Eddie. The lake was only a five minute walk away. The sunset was reflecting off the lake casting a beautiful shade of orange over it. Buck took a few pictures, sending them to Maddie. He took off his shoes and socks and sat down at the end of the dock putting his feet into the water. Eddie followed suit and sat down next to him.

“I fucking needed this.” Eddie confessed and Buck nodded in agreement. 

“So did I. With everything that has happened, I can’t remember the last time I was this relaxed.” Buck told him and Eddie gave him a soft smile. 

“I’m glad we’re here.” Eddie stated before leaning back on his hands to look up at the sky. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if Bobby didn’t convince you to join the 118 and you ended up at the 6?” Buck asked casually but his heart was in his throat. 

He felt Eddie tense next to him. “Sometimes…” Eddie answered honestly. 

“Yeah probably would have saved you a lot of headaches…” Buck stated softly and Eddie frowned at him. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged. “You wouldn't have been involved in those street fights if it weren’t for me and my stupid lawsuit and Christopher wouldn’t have been at the pier that day and…”Buck rambled nervously and Eddie pushed him into the lake. 

Buck came up and took a deep breath as he stared at Eddie in shock.

“What the fuck!” Buck growled at Eddie who just shrugged at him. 

“You were being stupid.” Eddie stated with a small smirk and Buck grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into the lake. 

Eddie came up spluttering. Buck smirked at him and Eddie splashed him. 

“Alright, Alright! Peace!” Buck said as he cowarded against the dock. 

Eddie put an arm over his head and breached his personal space. 

“My fighting that wasn’t on you. Neither was the tsunami. If I didn’t join the 118, I would be home right now and in way over my head with so much stress and anxiety, I wouldn’t have Carla to help out with Christopher. I wouldn’t have you to keep my smile. I would be a fucking mess. Joining the 118 is the best decision I have made.” Eddie whispered softly and Buck stared at him.  
“You made me a better person. You and Christopher. You make me want to be a better person.” Buck confessed and Eddie’s eyes soften. 

“He loves you...Christopher loves you so much.” Eddie told him taking another step into Buck’s personal space. 

“I love him too. I love you both...A lot.” Buck said looking down and shivered when he felt Eddie’s hand on his cheek. 

“What kind of love are we talking about here, Buck?” Eddie asked softly as his thumb rubbed Buck’s cheek.

“The kind of ‘I can’t live without you’ love.” Buck told him and Eddie frowned. 

“I need a bit more than that…” Eddie whispered barely a hair's breadth away from Buck’s lips. 

“I want to ‘wake up in your arms’ kinda love.” Buck confessed and Eddie smiled at him. 

“Glad we are on the same page.” Eddie whispered before leaning in. 

Buck moaned and pulled Eddie closer. Eddie licked at Buck’s bottom lip and once he got his tongue inside Buck’s mouth, the battle began. Both being used to being the one to manhandle ended up with them both being tossed around in the water. Buck growled as Eddie pulled off his shirt and toss it onto the dock. Buck did the same. It was long before they were technically skinny dipping. Buck groaned as Eddie grasped him into his hand and started stroking him. Buck bit down hard on Eddie’s collarbone and did the same. Their breathing heightened and their strokes became desperate as their tongues fought for dominance. Buck was the first to cum followed shortly by Eddie. 

“I’m pretty sure we just traumatized some fishes.” Buck laughed and Eddie blinked.

“Fish...The plural to fish is fish.” Eddie muttered and Buck dunked him into the water. 

“Know-it-all.” Buck laughed as Eddie resurfaced. 

\--

“Hey did you guys hear anything from Buck and Eddie? Like how there ‘guy trip’ went?” Hen asked as she walked into the station with Bobby and Chim. 

“Maddie heard from Buck the first night but he went radio silent the next two days.” Chim offered with a shrug. 

“Weird.” Hen said and as they walked up the stairs, they all froze at the top. 

Buck was making coffee and Eddie had both arms wrapped around his middle with his chin on Buck’s shoulder. Buck looked up and smiled. 

“Hey guys.” He smiled and Eddie nodded at them. 

“Uh, Hey?” Bobby asked looking at them in confusion and Hen was smiling like an idiot. 

“So this a thing now?” Chim asked gesturing between them and Eddie smiled. 

“Yeah. Speaking of. Can we have a minute Cap? We’d like to file some papers for HR.” Eddie asked and Bobby blinked before nodding. 

“Who made the first move?” Bobby asked as he grabbed his mug of coffee to bring to his office.

“Eddie.” “Me.” Chim, Hen, Buck, and Eddie all answered at the same time.


End file.
